Winter (PMD Squel)
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Pangeran Musim Fingin squel...oh ya lizz mau ngucapin selamat hari jadi 10 anniversary buat ELF yang ada di seluruh dunia...semua akan kembali di lanjut setelah LEBARAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

 **Freedom**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung, Seung young (OC), Myungsoo Ryeowook, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Ren, Hyerin.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum. Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wah maaf ya lizz udah bikin spoiler tentang judulnya ahahaha abisnya kalau winter keknya terkesan mengacuhkan pada Kibum seorang tapi di sini pengennya lizz menceritakan semua kehidupan Kim bersaudara pasca kerajaan api mulai menyerang ah~salah maksudnya pasca pertempuran melawan sang kakek hehehe maafkan lizz sekali lagi ya dan kemungkinan ini bakal lizz buat tiga chap aja lizz gg mau buat cerita panjang lagi terlalu capek dan melelahkan mengingat kesehatan lizz yang naik turun gg jelas ini. Oke selamat membaca ya.

 **Happy reading again's^^**

Entah sejak kapan hobbyku berubah dari bermain game hingga lupa waktu berganti menjadi seorang penguntit sejati seperti ini.

Menstalk seorang pemuda tampan berwajah datar dengan aura misteriusnya yang membuatku menelan ludah setiap saat dan melupakan banyak waktu hanya untuk melihatnya, bahkan hampir setiap hari aku memimpikannya dalam tidurku, di setiap fantasi liarku dan di setiap hariku dalam seluruh helaan nafasku, berlebihan~aku sadar tapi untuk mengambarkan tentang sosoknya tidak akan ada kata berlebihan untuknya, memang terdengar gila tapi memang seperti itulah diriku, seseorang yang terlalu mencintainya.

kurasa aku mulai terobsesi dengan pangeran musim dinginku yang memiliki kehangatan tak terhingga, ya pangeran musim dinginku yang berhati hanggat, dialah hidupku, porosku dan segalanya bagiku.

Sama seperti dulu saat melewatkannya sehari saja tanpa melihatnya seolah-ola aku telah menyia- nyiakan hidupku sendiri dan kurasa aku bukanlah seorang idiot bodoh hingga mampu memalingkan tatapan mataku darinya. Bagai sekumpulan bunga matahari yang akan terus menatap penuh harap pada sang surya, berharap sang surya mampu melihatnya, sama sepertiku dan kurasa aku sudah tergila-gila padanya, pada makhluk sempurna yang pernah tuhan ciptakan untukku.

"entah sampai kapan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan tanpa mampu mengapainya" kata-kata itulah yang dulu pernah mampir di otakku. Melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dalam waktu-waktu tertentu tanpa mampu untuk menatapnya dan menegurnya secara langsung. Namun sekarang aku tak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi, karena keadaan sudah berbeda. Kalian tau alasan kenapa sang surya begitu tinggi menguasai langit di musim panas?! Karena sang surya tau hanya jika dirinya mampu menguasai langit maka perhatian sang bunga matahari hanya akan tertuju padanya seorang.

Kami telah melewati segalanya bersama, mulai saling mengenal dan mendalami. kini aku telah mengerti arti dari tatapan sedih di balik wajah dinginnya saat itu. Kesakitan dan kesedihannya, ketakutan dan kemarahannya, semua emosi yang di milikinya karena semua tekanan dan penderitaannya, pangeranku~

Tapi kurasa Tuhan memiliki rencana terbaik untukku, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya setelah semua yang ku alami dengannya, setelah banyak pertarungan dan darah yang tercecer, setelah kehancuran yang membawa kebahagiaan dan juga kebebasan, saat ini yang kulihat hanyalah sesosok pemuda tampan yang terlihat sangat bahagia yang sedang melukis sebuah bunga salju dengan tatapan dingin sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu namun yang berbeda adalah dia membalas tatapanku dengan penuh cinta, dia balas melemparkan senyum bahagianya ke arahku, hanya untukku seorang penguntit dan pengagum rahasianya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kalian tau, sang musim dingin yang telah membeku dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimutinya kini telah mencair yang di penuhi oleh kehangatan dan cinta yang membuat sesak dan penuh hatiku, melihat senyumnya saat itu aku tau jika dia sangat bahagia.

Pangeran musim dinginku, kekasihku dan suamiku.

.

.

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Oke aku berbohong dan aku tau, berhentilah mendendangkan suara binatang menyebalkan itu, tidak ada salahnya kan menyatakan dia sebagai suamiku, kalau akhirnya kami juga akan menikah.

Ah~baiklah brengsek, aku ralat maksudnya calon suamiku, sekarang kau puas, sialan dan berhenti mentertawaiku oke.

"Kau sudah datang?!" tanya Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum bahagianya. "Kenapa~?!" tanya Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah tertekuk, sebal.

"Hah~tidak ada apa-apa, tapi bisakah lain kali jika ingin melukis jangan di sini?!" Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan keenganan pasti dalam nada suaranya. Sementara Kibum hanya menatap kekasihnya bingung dan tersenyum kemudian saat menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang Kibum rasa adalah akar dari kekesalanl yang di rasakan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Baiklah~aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, apappun untukmu my dear" ucap Kibum seraya mengelus pipi berisi kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau tau saja caranya untuk membuatku merasa panas seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Kibum terkekeh pelan bahkan hampir dua tahun mereka menjalin kasih tak pernah satu kali pun Kibum merasa bosan dengan Kyuhyunnya.

"Jadi sudah siap untuk ke pergi rumahku?!" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun lagi membuat Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludahnya keluh.

"Apa ibumu ada?!" tanya Kyuhyun agak was-was pasalnya di pertemuan mereka yang pertama, ibu Kibum telah memberikan kenangan buruk, sangat buruk untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan Kibum dan seluruh saudara-saudaranya hampir kuwalahan karena berusaha memisahkan dan menahan pertarungan berdarah antara Kim Hyun ah dan si evil Cho Kyuhyun yang saling memperebutkan Kim Kibum, kalian bahkan sangat tau jika seorang Kim Hyun-ah sangat menyayangi anak keempatnya itu. Tapi meski begitu si evil tetaplah evil meski itu ibu Kibum, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah rela dunia dan akhirat jika Kibumnya di klaim oleh orang lain sebagai miliknya karena Kyuhyun akan siap dengan segala senjata perangnya untuk mengusir sang penganggu, karena Kim Kibum adalah miliknya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, bahkan kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan ibuku di pertemuan pertama kalian, untuk seseorang yang bukan Kim kau lumayan hebat, Kyu" canda Kibum seraya mengemasi alat-alat lukisnya.

"Tentu saja, Kim Kibum adalah milikku tak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya sebelum melewati mayatku dulu, kalian dengar Hah~jadi cepat singkirkan bokong kalian dari sini sebelum kepala kalian aku kunyah satu persatu dan kucincang dan ku kuliti tubuh kalian" teriak Kyuhyun sangar dengan suara lantang sekaligus memperingatkan beberapa siswa dan siswi genit yang dengan terang-terangan menatap Kibumnya dengan tatapan mengancam jiwa.

"Aku suka saat melihatmu seperti ini, kau terlihat manis" kekeh Kibum menatap Kyuhyun intens, membuat amarah Kyuhyun lenyap seketika di gantikan oleh aura merah jambunya merangsek mendekati Kibum serya memeluk lengan kekasih dinginnya dengan manja.

"Ayo, ayo kita pergi~siapapun itu aku akan menghadapinya asalkan itu demi dirimu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan wajah bayinya yang memerah lucu.

Mereka berdua bergegas meninggalkan halaman luas area kampus mereka menuju ke arah pelataran parkir.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Sttt~jadi kau suka makan di sini?!" tanya Ryeowook pada Myungsoo seraya mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya dan kembali mengambil air putih dan meminumnya dengan tergesah.

"Tentu, makanan disini enak" jawab Myungsoo dengan wajah kalem menatap tertarik pada wajah Ryeowook yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam karena makanan pedas yang mereka pesan.

"Begitu ya~aku juga suka" bohong Ryeowook mengambil sebuah tisu dan membersihkan hidungnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hingga beberapa tisu bekas ingusnya berserakan di meja makan. Namun hal jorok yang di lakukan Ryeowook seolah tak menganggu Myungsoo sama sekali. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu masih tenang mengawasi Ryeowook dari ekor matanya dengan tatapan dingin khas keluarga Kim dan sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung, bahkan wajahnya lebih memerah daripada sebelumnya dan air matanya hampir menetes karena makanan sialan itu, namun apa daya dia hanya ingin terlihat kuat dan menarik di depan Myungsoo, Ryeowook tak ingin membuat kecewa Myungsoo karena dia menangis hanya gara-gara makanan yang di sukai Myungsoo itu, makanan yang super duper pedas. Tidak Ryeowook tidak akan mengacaukan kencannya kali ini kalau memang ini bisa di sebut kencan sih, tidak setelah acara kecan gagalnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan Ryeowook berjanji kali ini kencannya harus berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi kekasih Kim Myungsoo.

Ryeowook terlihat kesusahan menelan makanan itu dan beberapa kali tersedak membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Hentikan~" ucap Myungsoo dengan nada dingin menginterupsi dan mencekal lengan mungil Ryeowook yang hendak menyuapkan makanan pedas itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi. "Jangan di makan lagi" lanjut Myungsoo.

"Kenapa?! aku belum menghabiskannya?! Aku suka makanan ini" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada panik saat melihat Myungsoo mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya dan menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook untuk keluar dari dalam kedai.

Jemari kedua pemuda itu saling bertaut dalam kebisuan. Tanpa kata Myungsoo masih mengengam erat jemari Ryeowook.

"Hiks~hiks~maafkan aku!" isak Ryeowook dengan perasaan bersalah, pasti Myungsoo tau jika Ryeowook telah berbohong dengan mengatakan jika dia sangat menyukai makanan pedas itu. Ryeowook kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menatap pada sosok pemuda mungil yang lebih pendek darinya itu yang kini tengah menunduk dalam seraya menangis lirih. Myungsoo bahkan tak pernah menyangkah jika Ryeowook akan menangis hanya karena dia menarik paksa pemuda mungil itu keluar dari dalam kedai.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah berbohong padamu, maafkan aku karna aku mengatakan jika aku menyukai makanan yang kau pesan padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, maafkan aku karena aku telah mengacaukan acara jalan-jalan yang kuanggap sebagai kencan ini, maafkan aku myungsoo hiks~hiks~" ucap Ryeowook seraya mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Hei~jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, aku yang salah, sudah jangan menangis lagi hem~" ucap Myungsoo seraya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut membuat pemuda mungil itu semakin terisak.

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri makanya aku menangis, aku menyukaimu dan aku telah mengacaukan segalanya, aku idiot bodoh yang menyebalkan, aku benci dengan diriku sendiri" isak Ryeowook semakin keras. Myungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Ryeowook dan tertawa pelan setelahnya seraya memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Apapun dirimu, aku tetap menyukaimu dengan segala ketidaksempurnaanmu, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersamaku itu sudah cukup bagiku, maafkan aku karena tidak peka dengan keadaan kekasihku sendiri harusnya aku tau jika kau tidak menyukai makanan itu, maafkan aku Wookie" ucap Myungsoo memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat dan saat mendengar penuturan Myungsoo seketika tangisan pilunya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba bahkan Myungsoo sampai menatap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi kaget yang penuh dengan kebingungannya saat Ryeowook secara mendadak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Kekasih?! Siapa?! Aku?!" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada bersamaku saat ini jika bukan kau?!" tanya Myungsoo ikut terlihat bingung menatap makhluk mungil yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Terlihat sangat imut di mata Myungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin, sejak kapan?!" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

Myungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Ryeowook, bahkan Myungsoo nekad ingin melumat bibir mengoda milik Ryeowooknya jika saja tidak melihat tatapan penuh kebingungan dalam kedua bola mata pemuda mungil itu.

"Dua bulan yang lalu saat pertama kali aku menciummu di rumah hantu?!" jawab Myungsoo santai.

"Tidak mungkin" pekik Ryeowook seraya menempelkan kedua jemarinya di pipinys dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Ryeowook ingat saat itu adalah kencan pertama mereka yang gagal dan berakhir tragis dengan Ryeowook yang menangis luar biasa karena ketakutan memasuki wahana rumah hantu, padahal dia sendiri yang memaksa untuk memasuki wahana itu.

"Tapi waktu itu kupikir kau~kau menciumku untuk menenangkan ku, ku pikir~" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada gugup dan ekspresi bingung tak terlukiskan.

"Hei~mana mungkin aku menciumimu dengan sangat sering jika bukan karena kau adalah kekasihku?!" ungkap Myungsoo seraya menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan tatapan menenangkan. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari myungsoo membuat pipi ryeowook bersemu merah. Ya Ryeowook ingat bahkan hampir berkali-kali Myungsoo mencium dirinnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan sempat membuat si mungil itu salah paham akibat perlakuan Myungsoo padanya, namun dirinya masih bersikukuh selama Myungsoo belum menyatakan cinta padanya berarti mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Oh~" jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah blanknya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cium aku" perintah Ryeowook dan tanpa menunggu Myungsoo langsung menyambar bibir merah Ryeowook pelan dan lembut lalu melepaskannya.

"Pipiku juga" perintah Ryeowook lagi masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya seraya menyodorkan pipi kanan dan kirinya. "Yang satunya"

"Dahiku" perintah Ryeowook lagi menyodorkan dahinya membuat Myungsoo terkekeh semakin keras karena tingkah mengemaskan kekasih mungilnya.

"Sekarang gandeng tanganku" perintahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sementara Myungsoo hanya menuruti perintah Ryeowook, meraih jemari Ryeowook dan mengengamnya erat. "Sekarang sudah percaya?!" goda Myungsoo tersenyum tampan menatap Ryeowook yang menunduk menatap tanah dengan wajah bahagia, Myungsoo kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham, mulai saat ini, kau Kim Ryeowook adalah kekasihku, aku mencintaimu" bisik Myungsoo memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Myungsoo" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum tersunggih di bibirnya dan balas memeluk Myungsoo semakin erat. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk si kecil Ryeowook.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Keempat pemuda berstatus uke itu berkumpul di halaman kampus mereka, ya mereka sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa sejak dua bulan yang lalu setelah melewati masa ospek yang begitu menyiksa. "Hei~Kyu, aku penasaran mengenai sesuatu tentangmu dan Kibum?!" tanya Heechul dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa?! Katakan saja?!" balas Kyuhyun dengan sikap acuhnya masih asyik memainkan PSP miliknya dengan raut wajah yang sesekali mengerucut lucu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan Kibum?!" tanya Heechul lagi dengan ekspresi menelisik. Sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling melirik satu sama lainnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat diam mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan saat mendengar pertanyaan sensitif yang di lontarkan Heechul padanya, bahkan tanda "game over" di tubuh selingkuhannyapun tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kekosongan jiwanya yang tiba-tiba menyerang otaknya seketika saat kata-kata keramat itu muncul dan muncrat keluar dari bibir Heechul.

"Bercinta ya~Hah~" desah Kyuhyun lunglai seketika dengan nyawa separuh melayang dari tubuhnya dan entah darimana datangnya tubuh Kyuhyun sudah di selimuti oleh jamur, bahkan ada yang tubuh membesar di kepalanya dan Wajah Kyuhyun jauh terlihat lebih mengenaskan dari biasanya. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya malah saling menatap bingung melihat reaksi tidak bersemangat Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku kurang menarik ya?! Kenapa Kibum tidak sepervert kudamu Hyuk, kenapa dunia begitu kejam padaku, apa salahku?" lolong Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Hei~hei~ada apa denganmu~" ucapan Heechul terpotong lantaran interupsi dari seorang gadis yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan lady Hee.

"Mungkin karena dia sudah bosan denganmu," ucap sang gadis yang entah datang darimana seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Jadi kau Kyuhyun ya~kau tidak seistimewa seperti yang orang-orang katakan" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum menyebalkan menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dengan langkah angkuh.

"Dia~yak~brengsek apa yang kau katakan, kesini kau jangan pergi sialan~berani sekali kau mengataiku tidak menarik, kemari kau akan ku buat mulutmu selebar mulut kuchiyose ona brengsek~" raung Kyuhyun mengumpat keras dan berusaha mengejar gadis aneh yang dengan sengaja menjelekan serta meremehkan Kyuhyun tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mengamuk.

"Seo Hyerin~wah~sepertinya kau mendapat saingan berat Kyu!" ucap Heechul santai.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau mengenalnya?!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul membuat Ryeowook yang ada di sebelah kirinya gelagapan terhempas surai coklat caramel milik pemuda manis itu yang mulai sedikit memanjang. Sementara Eunhyuk menertawakan ekspresi konyol wajah Ryeowook yang membuat gestur meludah dan gelagalapan.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun acuh. "Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Kibum, dia adalah idol baru yang mendapat predikat dengan keimutan yang tak bisa di tolak oleh siapapun dan~" Heechul menjedah kalimatnya seraya menekankan kata "dan" dengan wajah semangat seraya menepuk tangannya satu kali terlihat sangat antusias sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak sabar.

"Cepat katakan heechulie" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Kibum, si pangeran es milikmu" ucap Heechul dengan ekspresi pura-pura menyesal. Kyuhyun mengangahkan mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Tidaaaaakkkk~sialan" jerit Kyuhyun berlebihan dan bergegas untuk segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus segera menyembunyikan Kibum, kurasa memang feromon Kibum terlalu besar, aku harus menghilangkan setiap feromon Kibum agar tidak menarik lebah-lebah penganggu itu lebih banyak lagi, aku tidak mau~Kim Kibum adalah milikku" jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik berlebihan, seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia jika Kibum adalah makhluk langkah dan properti milik Kyuhyun seorang.

"Jangan konyol Kyu, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan menyekap Kibum di kamarmu selamanya?!, duduk!" sahut Eunhyuk ikut menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Santai saja, lagipula kau tau Kibum seperti apa, meskipun banyak wanita cantik yang mendekatinya, dia tetap tidak bergeming, kau lihat tatapan memujanya ketika melihat mu, bahkan dari hari ke hari kulihat tatapan memujanya itu semakin besar, itu sudah jelas jika dia tidak akan mudah tergoyahkan oleh apapun mengerti, jangan dengarkan Heechul" ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan si evil yang sedang dalam mode panik itu.

"Yeah~Heechul sesat kau tau" tambah Ryeowook dan menyengir setelahnya karena mendapat deathglare dari lady Hee yang menatap Ryeowook tak terima saat di katai sesat oleh pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku hanya memberi informasi dan memperingatkan sialan, kenapa kalian seolah menjadikanku tersangkah si, menyebalkan" ujar Heechul kesal.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat Heechul merajuk dan meminta maaf sebelum si ratu kegelapan itu mengamuk.

"Lalu aku harus apa sekarang?! Aku tidak mungkin diam saja" tanya Kyuhyun penuh kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan kemampuanmu di atas ranjang dan buatlah anak sebanyak-banyaknya" usul Heechul dengan wajah polosnya.

"Waow~saran yang spektakuler" sahut Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan menatap Heechul yang terlihat menyeringai. Kyuhyun terdiam lalu aura gelap kembali menyelimutinya tak lama setelahnya dan hawa-hawa minus seperti mengitari mereka berempat, Kyuhyun berjongkok memeluk lututnya dengan lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membuat bulatan-bulatan di atas rumput dengan gerakan konstan dan sebuah jamur besar entah datang dari mana sudah kembali tumbuh di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tampang mewek dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Astaga dia mulai lagi" inner ketiganya menatap Kyuhyun seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Jimin oppa, aku menyukaimu~tidak aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" ucap lantang seorang gadis mungil dengan wajah terkesan seperti anak SD terlihat imut dan mengemaskan menatap penuh keyakinan pemuda nyaris sama imutnya yang menatapnya melongoh tepat di depannya, bahkan suasana kantin yang terdengar ramai beberapa saat lalu kini terdengar senyap. Sementara pemuda bersurai emo menatap tertarik gadis hiperaktif yang dengan tatapan membara yang kini tengah mengutarakan sebuah pernyataan cintanya dengan berani.

"Erghh~maafkan aku, aku tidak tertarik denganmu lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu" tolak pemuda yang bernama Jimin itu seraya mengaruk dagunya ragu.

"Kenapa langsung bilang tidak tertarik kalau kau mengenalku lebih jauh mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran, aku gadis imut dan juga menyenangkan lo, kau pasti tidak akan bosan berada di sampingku" ucap sang gadis masih kekeh dengan pernyataannya yang kelewat narsis, tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Jimin yang sedikit berubah menjadi tidak enak dan menatap aneh gadis di depannya.

Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya tidak tahan juga melihat gadis polos terkesan bodoh dengan kelakuan yang akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sebentar lagi.

" apa kau bodoh?!"ucap Yesung terkesan dingin dan cepat menarik tangan gadis mungil itu menjauh dari area kantin yang kembali berisik penuh dengan dengungan bisik-bisik mengema karena ulah gadis mungil yang bernama lengkap Shin Seung Young, seorang mahasiswa baru namun kehadirannya terlihat begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah mahasiswa baru yang lainnya dan kali ini gadis itu kembali membuat sensasi dengan pernyataan cinta konyolnya.

"Lepaskan aku, yak~kau siapa, kenapa berani sekali menarik tanganku, lepaskan~" sentak Seung Young menatap Yesung sengit. Namun tatapannya membulat terkejut setelah sadar siapa yang telah menyeretnya keluar dari area kantin.

"Pangeran~" ucap Seung Young terpekik kaget seraya menutup mulutnya lantaran tau siapa pemuda yang ada di depannya sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan konyol.

"Berhenti memanggilku pangeran dan berhenti menunjukan sikap kelewat bodohmu itu di depanku Seung Young" ujar Yesung dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Seung young yang melongoh dan berjengit marah kemudian saat mendengar ucapan Yesung yang bernada menghina dirinya.

"Yak~dasar sialan" Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis di balik punggungnya saat mendengar umpatan bernada tak terima dari gadis mungil itu.

Ya sejak insiden Kibum mengamuk karena kakeknya yang menculik Kyuhyun dua tahun yang lalu Kim bersaudara memutuskan untuk hidup seperti layaknya orang normal lainnya. Meski sangat telat untuk Yesung mengambil kuliah di usianya yang sekarang namun yesung tetap memilih mengulang dan mengikuti pendidikan di kampus milik keluarganya bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Yesung dan saudara-saudaranya hanya ingin memulai hidup dengan alami tidak seperti hidupnya dulu yang tak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kakinya di bangku sekolah seperti pada umumnya, karena semua Kim bersaudara belajar bersama dengan sistem home schooling dengan guru yang terpercaya selama ini mengingat jadwal latihan mereka yang cukup keras dan menyita banyak waktu.

Tentu saja karena kecantikan dan ketampanan yang di miliki Kim bersaudara mereka tak pelak mendapat julukan pangeran dan putri mahkota di kampusnya. Bahkan Ren yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki memiliki julukan Putri mahkota layaknya Yujin. Dan keempat pemuda lainnya seperti Yesung, Kibum, Myungsoo dan Kai mendapat julukan pangeran empat musim.

Si senyum hangat, Myungsoo (musim semi)

Si Tan mempesona, Kai (musim panas)

Si misterius tampan, Yesung (musim gugur)

Dan

Si dingin mengoda, Kibum (musim dingin).

Bahkan sejak kedatangan mereka di kampus secara bersamaan hampir membuat heboh dunia, pasalnya keluarga Kim yang begitu tersohor namun begitu tertutup dengan sejuta rahasia dari kehidupan luar memutuskan untuk menampakan wajah mereka di hadapan publik tidak tanggung-tanggung semua pangeran dan putri mereka yang identitas kerahasiaannya sangat di jaga mulai terang-terangan menunjukan diri mereka di hadapan publik. Maka wajarlah jika mereka menganggap heboh dan terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang kehadiran keluarga Kim di tengah masyarakat, di samping karena memiliki wajah yang jauh di atas rata-rata mereka kaya dan memiliki otak yang cerdas maka dengan itu pula dengan cepat mereka menjadi idola di kampus sesaat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Winter**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap**

 **maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Hoaaammm...aku mengantuk sekali dan...lapaarr..." gumam Shin Seung young gadis mungil kelewat hiperaktif, tampaknya hari ini dia sedang di tempeli setan malas berkekuatan maksimal, pasalnya sudah hampir dua jam lamanya dia masih asyik bergulung-gulung ria di atas rumput di halaman belakang kampusnya tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya, Bahkan Seung Young membolos dua mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Sandwich~tenang saja aku aman, mungkin kau hanya akan tertular rabies sedikit,?!" gurau seorang temannya yang menyodorkan roti isi yang sepertinya sudah di makan separuh karena terluhat jelas bekas gigitan di sana dan gadis bermata kucing itu terkekeh senang saat mendapati raut jijik di wajah sahabatnya. Seung young menatap ragu roti isi kalkun yang di sodorkan tepat di wajahnya namun tak berapa lama di ambilnya juga dengan sikap masa bodoh, untuk saat ini yang penting perutnya terisi.

"Jangan salah paham, ini karena aku lapar oke" Seung Young mengambil roti isi kalkun dengan sikap ketusnya.

"Dasar tsundere" cibir gadis bermata kucing dan kembali bergelut dengan kamera yang ada di tangannya. Dia tampak terhanyut dengan dunianya dan asyik mengumamkan hal tak jelas yang bersifat random, dia terlihat asyik mencermati dan mengomentari foto-foto mahakaryanya dari hasil menjadi seorang penguntit dua pasangan paling mesrah di kampusnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan KiHyun Couple. Si pangeran es Kim Kibum dan si jutek cerewet Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya...ku pikir mereka terlihat sangat serasi, apa ini cuma perasaanku saja jika mereka adalah pasangan paling fenomenal huwaaaa foto-foto ini akan menjadi masterpiece ku, jika ini di jual pasti akan sangat menguntungkan" ucapnya antusias seraya menaikan bingkai kacamata tebal miliknya yang melorot. "Tapi apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pangeran es kita hemz...apa kau berfikir sama sepertiku Youngie?!, terus menurutmu foto mana yang paling bagus untuk ku pajang di dalam kamarku?!" tanyanya dengan wajah berfikir masih mencermati foto-foto itu dengan aura merah jambu dengan keadaan setengah melayang.

"Hn..." Seung Young hanya menjawab seadanya bahkan gadis itu tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan tidak berbobot hadia yang ada di sampingnya, pasalnya tembok di kamar si mata kucing sudah tidak polos lagi dengan kata lain temboknya bahkan tidak memiliki ruang lagi karena di penuhi oleh berbagai macam foto KiHyun yang tersebar di mana-mana.

"Hei...Younggie antusiaslah sedikit, kenapa?! tidak biasanya kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, kalau seperti ini kau terlihat seperti orang normal saja, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?! Apa kau berbuat idiot lagi?! Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujarnya antusias mengalihkan atensinya dari jejeran lembaran foto yang tersebar di atas rumput, foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun dan dari kameranya.

"Ck~diamlah Kuro, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih...dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu kenapa kau malah terlihat senang sekali jika aku bertingkah idiot hah?!" jawab Seung Young curiga, dia bangun dari rebahannya seraya memukul kepala gadis pemilik mata kucing yang di panggil Kuro oleh Seung Young.

"Yak...suka sekali berbuat anarkis, sakit bodoh, lagipula sejak kapan kau tidak idiot hah...dunia akan berguncang jika kau mengatakan dirimu waras asal kau tau saja" sangkalnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih idiot dariku, cih~" cibir Seung Young dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kuro gadis bermata kucing yang memiliki nama asli Xing Chi gadis cina yang memiliki arti bintang di dalam namanya. Gadis bermata kucing itu terlihat acuh menanggapi ucapan Seung young dan kembali berkutat dengan kameranya saat tanpa sadar manik coklatnya menangkap sesosok penampakan gadis berwajah dingin yang terlihat sangat cantik yang tidak sengaja terpotret kameranya. Xing Chi tertegun.

"Hei...Youngie, bangunlah...hei~Shin Idiot...bangunlah aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, apa kau tau siapa wanita ini?!" tanya Xing Chi menendang asal pantat Seung young dan membuat gerakan menganggu hingga membuat gadis itu mengeram kesal.

"Yak...Kuro-chan Baka, berhenti menendangiku sialan" teriaknya marah karena acara bermalasannya lagi-lagi di ganggu oleh si mata kucing idiot itu.

"Makanya jangan acuhkan aku bodoh, hei~kau tau siapa dia?!" tanya Xing Chi menyodorkan kamera Hasselblad H4D 200MS. Kamera digital termahal yang memiliki resolusi 200 juta piksel yang memungkinkan untuk menghasilkan gambar dengan detail serta menakjubkan. kamera ini memiliki sensor yang telah dipasang ke dalam bingkai simetris multi shoot. Untuk harga yang dibandrol kamera ini cukup fantastis yaitu sekitar US$ 45,000 atau Rp 517,2 won. Dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan Xing Chi bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis dan cuma-cuma setelah berhasil menipu seorang laki-laki bodoh setengah idiot dengan wajah yang hampir mirip seperti peranakan unta arab dalam sebuah acara pelelangan beberapa minggu lalu dan dia dengan sangat cerdik terbebas dari kecurigaan dan membuatnya berhasil lolos tanpa terkena masalah besar yang berarti.

Seung Young melirik malas pada kamera yang di sodorkan si mata kucing padanya dan kembali menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?! Apa kau tertarik dengannya?!" tanya Seung young kalem seraya tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan menjulur mengelus rumput yang terasa sangat nyaman.

Sebelum Xing Chi membuka mulutnya perkataannya kembali di potong oleh Seung Young. "Sudah urungkan saja niatmu, kau tidak akan berhasil jika mengejarnya, dia terlalu bagus untukmu?!" tambahnya lagi seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan nada yang memutuskan semangat.

" ya~apa maksudmu hah~?!"

"Lebih jelasnya begini" Seung Young bangkit berdidi dan duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Cing Chi menatap dalam ke dua mata kucingnya. "~jika di istilahkan wanita ini adalah seekor burung merak dengan bulu cantik dan mahal peliharaan raja yang keberadaannya di eluh-eluhkan dan di anggap simbol kecantikan dan kesucian maka dirimu itu setara dengan hewan kecil yang keberadaannya bahkan tidak di anggap misalnya seperti seekor kutu dari kutunya kucing, tidak sebanding dengannya" jawab Seung young dengan nada kelewat menghina dan sikap acuh tak acuh nya, seolah menjelaskan pada Xing Chi jika kenyataan itu lebih kejam daripada penjaga toilet yang menaruh tulisan closet rusak saat panggilan alam sudah memanggil dengan biadap.

"Ya...perumpamaanmu rendah sekali, kenapa aku malah jadi kutunya kutu kucing hah...lagipula aku hanya bertanya kenapa jatuhnya malah menghinaku dan kenapa harus kucing sih?! nista sekali kau menghina kami berdua secara bersamaan!?" ujar Xing Chi tidak terima menatap Seung Young yang terkekeh senang melihat wajah memberenggut sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau kan siluman kucing lagipula masih untung jika aku tidak mengatakan kau peliharaan kutunya kutu kucing, sudah terima saja" ucap Seung young masa bodoh dan berlari menjauh saat mendapati gadis asal cina itu berniat memukulnya.

"Yak...mau kenapa kau pendek, jangan lari~awas kau nanti" sunggut Xing Chi mengemasi semua peralatannya dan bergegas mengejar Seung young yang pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kai berjalan tenang di samping kakak perempuannya Kim Yujin, dia terlihat tidak antusias hari ini tampak dari wajah mengantuknya dan surai yang acak-acakannya hari ini karena tugas semalam yang di berikan kakak tertuanya Kim Jaejong untuk membereskan seseorang, tentu saja tugasnya sebagai si eksekutor. meski Kim bersaudara memutuskan untuk hidup normal tapi tidak sepenuhnya mereka hidup seperti yang di harapkan karena pada hakekatnya keluarga Kim adalah keluarga pembunuh nomer satu, meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa terbebas dari adegan berdarah-darah setiap hari mereka bisa sedikit menikmati kebebasannya menjadi remaja biasa pada umumnya.

"Kyaaaaa...Kai opaaa, oppaaaa" teriakan beberapa orang gadis dan pemuda berstatus uke berteriak histeris kala melihat Kai dengan dandanan ala brandalnya.

"Kyaaaa dia melihatku, Kai oppa melihatku..." jerit mereka lagi semakin histeris, padahal Kai hanya melirik mereka sekilas tidak lebih.

"Aku benci ketika mendengar mereka menjerit, berisik sekali" dengus Kai tidak suka. "Kepalaku pusing" tambahnya. Sementara Yujin hanya bisa tersenyum kalem menanggapi gerutuan adiknya itu.

"Harusnya kau senang, siapa tau saja ada salah satu di antara mereka yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu, bukankah kau dulu berkeinginan hidup dengan normal dan memiliki banyak anak yang lucu dan seorang istri cantik, kemana semangatmu itu hah?!" Yujin mengingatkan ucapan Kai dulu dengan seringaian mengoda.

"Cih~jika tau wanita sangat merepotkan aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu, nunna~sudahlah" putus Kai tidak ingin terlalu mendebatkan masalah wanita dengan kakaknya, dia hanya butuh segelas air putih dan beberapa tablet aspirin, kepalanya benar-benar serasa ingin pecah rasanya.

"Ya~pendek jangan kabur kau..."teriak seorang gadis yang mengejar gadis mungil lainnya.

Jduak

" aduh~" tanpa sadar Yujin mengadu pelan saat bahunya di tabrak dengan keras oleh seorang gadis bersurai sehitam arang yang kini malah meraba-raba tanah mencari kaca matanya yang terlempar entah kemana, setelah berhasil menemukan yang dia cari Xing Chi~gadis pemilik mata kucing itu terlihat membungkukan badan meminta maaf. "Ah~maafkan ak..." namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat paras cantik Yujin tampak bersinar di matanya.

Yujin hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan angkuh penuh aura intimidasi ke arah Xing Chi, sedikit sebal juga karena bahunya kini terasa berdenyut sakit. "Berhenti berlarian seperti idiot mabuk dan perhatikan langkah kakimu jika tidak ingin celaka, dasar ceroboh" ucap Yujin dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dia melenggang angkuh meninggalkan sang penabrak yang terbengong. Yujin akan bersikap sangat hangat jika berhadapan dengan saudara dan orang-orang yang memang pantas mendapat perhatiannya, tidak termasuk orang luar seperti Xing Chi jadi wajar saja dia akan mengeluarkan sikap yang sedikit berbeda. namun hal itu sepertimya tidak berpengaruh pada gadis pemilik mata kucing, karena tak berapa lama Xing Chi atau yang akrab di panggil Kuro malah tertawa bodoh dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman dan setelahnya dia bergumam pelan. "Sugoii..." ucapnya malah terdengar senang saat Yujin memarahinya. Sementara Seung Young hanya bisa terkikik melihat sahabat idiotnya yang kini terlihat semakin idiot saat menatap punggung sang putri mahkota Kim Yujin.

Kai melirik sekilas ke arah Xing Chi dengan wajah jenakanya saat melihat tatapan terpesona gadis itu dan kembali menatap Yujin. "Jangan seperti itu nunna, kau bisa saja mematahkan hati pengemarmu dengan sikap tidak ramahmu, tapi beruntunglah kau kali ini, sepertinya dia tipe yang tidak mudah patah dan gampang di tipu" kekeh Kai yang merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya." ujar Yujin acuh.

Tring

Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel milik Kai. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kai membuka pesan masuknya, siapa tau itu adalah pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya yang lain untuk memberi tugas tambahan padanya. Meski dia ingin mengabaikan pesan itu tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya jika tidak ingin berakhir dia ruang hukuman semalaman dan mendapat hukuman cambuk. Namun setelah beberapa saat raut bingung singgah di wajahnya saat membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Apa-apaan ini" gumamnya dengan intonasi nada yang terdengar aneh antara bingung, heran dan bercampur geli.

"Ada apa?! Apa ada masalah Kai?!" tanya Yujin yang mendapati gelagat tidak biasa dari adik tannya itu.

"Tidak~sepertinya hanya fans iseng yang mengirim pesan mengelikan padaku, nunna" jawab Kai seraya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yujin.

Yujin mengambil ponsel yang di sodorkan Kai padanya dengan ekspresi tidak biasanya.

 **Dari : +82-505-...**

 **"Kalau kamu membaca pesan ini, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka pokoknya mulai sekarang kita sudah jadian...**

 **Selamat ya sayang, aku mencintaimu"**

Dahi Yujin sedikit mengernyit membaca pesan aneh namun terlihat posesif di ponsel milik Kai. setelahnya Yujin tertawa aneh saat menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada Kai.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yujin berteka-teki namun Kai hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya acuh tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap Yujin yang memang sudah aneh sejak dulu apalagi dengan kepribadiannya yang lain.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Hyerin mengigit kuku jempolnya menimang-nimang ponselnya dengan sikap kelewat gusar. Menatap potret seorang pemuda dengan wajah cerianya dengan tatapan sedih, hingga tanpa sadar dia menghembuskan nafasnya kelewat keras seoah berniat menjauhkan semua beban yang bergelayut di hatinya. "Hae oppa haruskah aku melakukan hal ini?! Apa aku akan jadi orang jahat setelahnya?! Tidak, Seo Hyerin kau harus melakukannya, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang tidak adil seperti ini, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun harus berpisah" gumamnya mantap penuh keteguhan Hyerin terdiam. "astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan mereka bahkan terlihat lengket satu sama lain, bagaimana caranya memisahkan mereka" Hyerin melompat kecil dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa single yang ada di ruang riasnya, saat ini dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk sesi pemotretan. Matanya terpejam dan beberapa kilasan masa lalu kenangan antara dirinya dan Donghae berkeliaran di otaknya seperti kaset rusak membangkitkan kembali kenangan itu dan menjadikannya seperti mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan, membuat dada Hyerin terasa menyesak dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa harus kau yang mati" bisiknya penuh kepedihan. Sekali lagi Hyerin menghela nafas kasar.

"Rin Rin, kau menangis?!" tanya sang manager memanggil nama kesayangannya seraya menghampiri artisnya yang terlihat sedikit tersentak karena kedatangannya. Hyerin terburu menghapus air mata yang tanpa sengaja mengalir dari kedua mata beningnya.

"Eonni jangan mengangetkanku jika masuk~apa sudah waktunya?!" tanya Hyerin menampilkan wajah cerahnya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang manager.

"Ah~iya, ayo cepat rapikan dulu dandananmu kau akan tampil lima belas menit lagi, kali ini kau harus tampil menawan karena ada seorang sutradara film yang akan melihat pemotretanmu dan dari rumor yang beredar kau akan di jadikan kandidat terkuat untuk calon pemeran utama dalam film terbarunya, kau harus berusaha" semangat sang manager.

"Baiklah~uh aku jadi gugup, aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar" pamit Hyerin melesat menuju toilet tidak menghiraukan teriakan sang manager yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

•°•°•

"Uh...ssshhh...Kibummie..." desahan desahan erotis itu tak pernah berhenti seiring lumatan panas yang di lakukan Kibum pada bibir, leher dan pundak Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengeram nikmat dengan sensasi luar biasa yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya. Jemari dingin Kibum mulai menjalar menyusup kebalik kaos milik Kyuhyun, mengelus area perut dengan gerakan memutar yang memabukan membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi panas mengelitik hingga membuatnya mengelinjang antara gairah dan keinginan untuk di sentuh lebih. Kibum kembali mempertemukan bibir merahnya dengan bibir membengkak Kyuhyun, setelah puas meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher dan pundak mulus milik Kyuhyun.

"Sentuh aku lebih Kibum" ujar Kyuhyun penuh permohonan. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik yang berbinar penuh gairah yang tidak dapat tersembunyikan bahkan terlihat dengan sangat jelas seolah Kibum mampu melahap Kyuhyun, dia bangkit dengan posisi yang sama menatap Kyuhyun yang tersengal meraup udara dengan wajah yang memerah penuh keringat membuat Kibum tergoda untuk segera menghabisinya saat ini juga, tanpa ber kata-kata Kibum menarik kaos hitamnya keluar dari tubuhnya, melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat memperlihatkan beberapa bekas luka di tubuh kekar berisi dengan perut six packnya yang membuat libido Kyuhyun seakan terpacu dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mengelus perut berbentuk milik Kibum dengan gerakan semengoda Kibum bahkan Kyuhyun mrngigit bibirnya dengan kerlingan mata mengoda menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau seksi" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mendamba.

Kibum menyeringai. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berdiri besok" ujarnya pelan.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menuju dada bidang Kibum dan menyelinap di balik leher pemuda itu menyusup di antara helaian surai segelap malamnya dan menarik kepala Kibum agar semakin mendekat kearahnya sementara tatapan mereka tak pernah terputus dengan balutan gairah yang terasa membuncah. "Aku menantikannya" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, Kibum kembali menyeringai senang melihat Kyuhyunnya saat ini, terlihat mengoda dan mengemaskan di saat bersamaan membuatnya tidak sabar untuk segera menyentuhnya lebih.

"As wish my dear" jawab Kibum dan kembali mencumbui Kyuhyun dengan lebih membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam lumatannya, sepertinya keinginannya untuk di sentuh Kibum akan tercapai hari ini, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya seakan ingin meledak.

Duar

Bunyi keras benda meledak mengangetkan terdengar dari luar kamar membuat Kibum menghentikan aksinya dan Kyuhyun yang mengumpat karena terkejut. Kyuhyun kira itu tadi adalah suara jantungnya tapi sepertinya bukan. Kyuhyun rasa ada seseorang di luar sana yang tengah melemparkan bom atau sejenis peledak lainnya ke arah kamar Kibum.

Duar

Duar

"Astaga suara apa itu, Kibum apa kita di serang, sepertinya musuh-musuh keluargamu berhasil masuk dan menyerang rumah ini" panik Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri mendorong Kibum yang terbengong menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya mengambil sebuah pistol di laci dengan gerakan cepat serta memungut kaos milik kekasihnya dan melemparkan begitu saja pada pemuda datar yang masih mematung di atas tempat tidur.

Duar

Duar

Ledakan demi ledakan semakin terdengar secara beruntun di luar kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan cepat pakai kaosmu, kita di serang Kibum" marah Kyuhyun karena tidak melihat Kibum melakukan gerakan yang berarti dan malah asyik duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap santai kekasih datarnya itu. Kibum meraih jemari Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendudukan Kyuhyun tepat di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah Kyu tidak ada musuh yang menyerang" ujarnya pelan dengan raut wajah jenaka menatap kekasih mungilnya yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh kebingungan. Namun tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ekspresi paniknya kini berubah menjadi marah dan kesal, Kyuhyun terlihat mengeram dengan tatapan bengisnya.

"Hei~kau mau kemana?!" Kibum berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan kaki menghentak menuju luar ruangan di mana suara ledakan masih terus terdengar.

"Astaga...dua orang itu, sepertinya perang kecil akan terjadi lagi" gumam pemuda berwajah datar itu tapi dengan nada santai yang terdengar senang saat dia mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Sementara di luar ruangan terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berjongkok di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi sambil menyulut sebuah dinamite kecil di tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya ke arah kamar Kibum dengan sengaja untuk menganggu sang pemilik kamar. Dan tentunya itu sangat berhasil mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti dewa kematian.

Duar

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bermesraan di sini khukhukhukhu" tawan jahatnya terdegar berkumandnag lirih di lorong sepi itu bahkan wajah wanita setengah baya itu terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Mom sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya si kecil Taeyeon , wanita cantik dengan pakaian ala bangsawan Eropa itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Taeyong yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan mata bertanya. Kim Hyuna mendesis. "Pergilah Tae tae jangan mengangguku, mommy harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi Kibum" ujarnya seolah mengatakan jika Kibum sedang dalam keadaan gawat di dalam kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, mengibaratkan jika Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menginginkan nyawa anaknya padahal siapapun tau siapa pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sesungguhnya.

Myungsoo mengaruk pipinya heran melihat kelakuan ibunya itu dan menatap ke arah Jaejong yang sedang menghela nafas di sampingnya. "Ah...pantas saja mommy ngotot sekali memintaku untuk membuatkannya peledak, jadi untuk ini~mommy memang pintar, untung saja aku tidak benar-benar membuatkannya dengan daya ledak tinggi seperti yang dia minta, mungkin saja rumah ini bisa hancur jika aku menurutinya" Myungsoo mengatakannya dengan wajah kelewat tenang dan dia menyengir kemudian saat menyadari Jaejong menatapnya dengan tatapan sejuta arti. "Aku tidak tau sungguh, aku tidak berkomplot dengan mom oke" jelasnya berusaha terhindar dari tuduhan yang jaejong layangkan di kedua matanya.

"Myungsoo kenapa kau tidak menuruti apa Kata mom hah~kenapa kau menggantinya, ini bahkan tidak bisa menghancurkan pintu kamar Kibum" rengek Hyunna sebal saat tau tengah di bodohi oleh anak kelimanya, Hyunna memukul Myungsoo yang terkekeh dan meringis setelahnya karena mendapat serangan dari ibunya, meski tidak keras tapi rasanya sakit juga.

"Mom hentikan~astaga...apakah mommy tidak bisa sekali saja membiarkan mereka?! Jangan mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi oke, dia~oh Shit terlambat" Jaejong mengumpat saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan aura setannya berjalan menghentak menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Sepertinya dia marah besar, uh wajahnya terlihat mengerikan sekali, sebaiknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan" Myungsoo menatap Jaejong yang melotot padanya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei~L...yak brengsek mau kemana kau" teriak Jaejong sedikit panik, sementara Taeyong hanya bisa terkikik senang seolah melihat kejadian yang mengembirakan di depannya.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Duk

Duk

Kai dengan santainya mendribble bola di tangan kirinya sementara bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan seringaian menatap pemuda tinggi yang tengah menghadang permainannya membuat pertahanan kuat agar tidak terbobol.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewatinya dengan mudah Kai" ucap Chanyeol dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Begitu~teruslah berusaha dobi~" jawab Kai membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol dan dengan gerakan cepat menjauh membuat gerakan berhenti secara mendadak melemparkan bola basketnya ke arah Kiri dengan gerakan mengecoh, namun Chanyeol bisa memperkirakannya itu dengan kaki panjangnya hal itu tidak menyulitkannya malah menguntungkan Chanyeol. Kai kembali menyeringai senang saat mendapati ada seorang lawan yang mampu mengimbangi permainannya, namun bukan Kai namanya jika dia menyerah kalah dengan mudah, sekali lagi Kai bergerak konstans melakukan gerakan mengecoh dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengetahui tipuan itu, Kai menyeringai menghentakan kakinya memberi tekanan dan merubah haluannya dengan posisi siap menembak, Kai melompat tinggi berniat melakukan tembakan tree point.

"Shit~" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan sedikit kewalahan mengejar Kai yang sudah melompat di udara dan mengikuti melompat berusaha menahan tembakan Kai, namun terlambat Kai sudah melemparkan bola basketnya, bola berwarna orange itu melambung tinggi di udara bergerak lurus ke arah ring basket dan meluncur masuk dalam sekali tembakan. Ketenangan di lapangan mencair dengan suara sorakan dan jeritan histeris gadis-gadis yang meneriakan nama Kai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku park dobi" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Cih~ya ya, aku tau awas saja kau nanti aku tidak akan kalah darimu lain kali, lihat saja" jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap keringatnya.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat Kai, yakin kau tidak berniat bergabung dengan tim basket kami?!" tanya Donghae sang pemuda keturunan ikan berjalan menghampiri Kai.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk untuk mengikuti kegiatan club" jawab Kai.

"Sayang sekali" sesal Donghae.

"Tidak masalah jika kami membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi bisakah kau melakukan latih tanding dengan kami kapan-kapan?!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu, jika aku tidak sedang sibuk dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya, baiklah aku pergi" ucap Kai berjalan menuju tasnya yang tercampakan di sisi lapangan.

Sepasang netra pemuda bersurai dark brown terlihat mengawasi Kai dengan tatapan intens penuh kekaguman.

"Kai...dia tampan sekali astaga" jeritnya tertahan dengan wajah gemasnya. Pemuda berseragam SMA itu tersenyum penuh arti dan berlari menuruni podium berniat mengekori Kai dari belakang.

.

.

.

•°•°•

"Masih kesal?!"

"Diamlah dan jangan ganggu aku bodoh" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ah~sepertinya memang masih kesal" ujar Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis terlihat mengintip dan mencuri dengar apa yang di katakan Kibum pada Kyuhyun di dalam perpustakaan kampusnya itu, dia menyusup di antara rak-rak dan tumpukan buku-buku.

Sesekali Xing Chi gadis penguntit iyu menaikan bingkai kaca matanya yang melorot dan kembali berkutat dengan catatan di tangannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mengetahui jika Kibum sedang melakukan penyelewengan" gumam Cing Chi pada dirinya sendiri. "wah~dasar si es datar itu, tidak kusangkah dia serakah sekali, tapi wajar saja sih dia tampan" gumam Xinh Chi lagi-lagi mengeram gemas dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha untuk menemukan bukti penyelewengannya bagaimanapun caranya" ucapnya berspekulasi sendiri. Gadis bermata kucing itu menaruh catatan ke dalam tas ranselnya dan mengambil kamera kebanggaannya, mengutak Atik sedikit memperbaiki posisinya agar memperoleh foto terbaik, dia arahkan moncong kamera ke arah KiHyun Couple dengan antusias, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa tampak menjauh area tempat Xing Chi bersembunyi, gadis China yang memiliki hantse bintang dan tujuh dalam namanya itu tampak nyaman dengan posisinya telungkup di lantai, hampir menyita space ruang yang ada di sana, Xing Chi sama sekali tidak perduli dengan decakan protes mahasiswa yang berniat mengambil buku yang terpenting misinya kali ini berhasil.

"Aku harus mengabadikan moment saat mereka sedang bertengkar, astaga...wajah Kyuhyun manis sekali" jeritnya tertahan, Xing Chi cukup waras untuk tidak menjerit terlalu keras dan menunjukan tempat persembunyiannya pada kedua couple favoritnya, serta ancaman terusir dari perpustakaan dan melewatkan setiap moment kemesraan dalam konteks yang berbeda dari mereka berdua, tidak~hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, sebisanya Xing Chi harus kuat menahan emosinya di sini.

Deg

Deg

Brusss...

Xing Chi berguling-guling terlihat menutup hidungnya dengan jemarinya saat darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya, dia melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal tidak senonoh di sana, Xing Chi bergerak cepat mengambil tisu dan menyempilkannya ke dalam lubang hidungnya, bahkan dia tidak perduli jika dia kehilangan banyak darah karena mimisan. Dengan semangat Xing Chi berdiri membidikan kameranya semakin dekat ke arah KiHyun Couple yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. karena jarang-jarang melihat Kibum menampilkan kemesuman mereka secara terbuka, karena biasanya dia akan memasang wajah dingin super cueknya di kampus.

Bruk

Xing Chi mengelepar di lantai sementara tisu penyumpal di hidungnya sudah terbang entah kemana. "Astaga Kuro" jerit seorang gadis menyadarkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dari acara bermesum rianya dan menatap pemandangan horor seorang gadis bersurai gelap yang tergeletak bersimbah darah yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun tersentak sesaat menarik jemari Kibum yang sudah menelusup di balik kaosnya, dia bangun dan bergegas menghampiri kedua gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi, apa dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya sedikit mimisan oh astaga~sumpal hidungmu bodoh" teriakan kesal Seung Young mengagetkan hampir seluruh penghuni perpustakaan. Bahkan teriakan Seung Young tidak mampu menembus otak kecil sahabatnya itu yang malah asyik menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun menghampiriku~Kyuhyun menghampiriku~"guman Xing Chi seolah kehilangan rohnya saat melihat penampakan Kyuhyun yang tampak berkilau di matanya.

Xing Chi mengeram melihat Kyuhyun, tampak dirinya sedikit tersengal karena berusaha menahan jeritan antusiasme di hatinya yang meledak-ledak tidak terkendali karena tidak menyangkah jika dirinya akan di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh idolanya, asal tau saja Xing Chi adalah seorang fujoshi akut dan parahnya dia seperti seorang penguntit sakit jiwa yang sangat terobsesi melihat kedekatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau harus tetap semangat oke, aku akan mendukungmu, gambatte~Fighting" racau Xing Chi sambil berdiri secara mendadak dan mengengam erat jemari Kyuhyun, pemuda bersurai eboni itu sedikit mengernyit ngeri bercampur bingung melihat gadis bermata kucing yang tampak seperti seorang sakit jiwa dan pengidap asma.

Seung Young hanya bisa menatap prihatin Kyuhyun. "Maafkan teman idiotku ini, dia sedang tidak sehat" tambah Seung Young dan menarik Xing Chi agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah.

"Kim Kibum kau tidak boleh melepaskan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi" jeritan Xing Chi masih terdengar mengema di lorong perpustakaan itu saat sosoknya perlahan menghilang di balik rak rak buku.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"Entahlah tapi dia mengerikan" ujarnya sedikit merinding.

"Oke~sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Kibum dengan manik yang berkilat memenjarakan Kyuhyun di antara lengannya.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya di rumahku, aku tidak ingin mendapat ganguan lagi kali ini" ucap Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti kekasihnya.

"Oi~Kibum, oh maaf sepertinya aku menganggu tapi kurasa kau harus ikut denganku?!" ucap Yesung merasa senang sekali menganggu acara bermesraan adik keempatnya. Myungsoo hanya berdehem saat melihat delikan protes dari kedua iris karamel Kyuhyun yang menyala bengis.

Kibum mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dia lakukan. "Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali nanti" pamitnya mengecup bibir mengerucut Kyuhyun sekilas dan menatapnya penuh permintaan maaf.

"Aku benci dengan keluarga Kim, aku benci denganmu huwaaaa..." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung, Kibum dan Myungsoo hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan keras saat Kyuhyun sedang mengamuk.

"Huwaaaa...tolong aku, sembunyikan aku~ada gadis gila yang sedang mengejarku" jerit Kai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Oppaa...Kai oppa, dimana kau, hanya sekali saja, aku mohon perkosa aku oppa..." jeritnya dengan kepala celingukan mencari keberadaan Kai, untung saja penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak berada di tempat jika tidak mungkin Kim bersaudara dan semua manusia yang mengacau ketenangan tempat keramat akan segera di seret paksa dan di tendang keluar.

Yesung hampir terjungkal di tempat saat mendengar jeritan gadis itu sementara Myungsoo dan Kibum melongih dan terkekeh kemudian. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangkah jika Kai akan sepopuler itu hingga ada seorang gadis gila yang meminta untuk di tiduri dengan suka rela.

"Berisik~jangan berteriak di sini, memangnya kau kera hah?! kenapa memanggil kolonimu di sini, cepat pergi" sembur Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, gadis yang mengejar Kai itu langsung mengkeret kabur dan berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sadar jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang dalam mode iblisnya tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. "Dan kalian kenapa masih ada di sini cepat pergi sana, dasar brengsek" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah ketiga Kim yang masih asyik menertawai Kai. Namun melihat aura membunuh yang keluar dari diri Kyuhyun membuat mereka bertiga angkat kaki saat itu juga. Kai menangis terharu di pojokan karena Kyuhyun sudah membelanya namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Kyuhyun berjalan menghentak dan menarik surai coklat milik Kai.

"Aku kesal dengan keluargamu, tidak adakah hari tenang untuk kami berdua, aku benci~benci~benci" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menjambaki surai Kai dengan beringas sebagai pelampiasan.

"Yak~yak Hyung, hentikan aaggrrhhh...jangan menarik arrgghh...rambutku" teriak Kai nelangsa. Terbebas dari siluman rubah genit kini Kai malah terjebak dengan iblis gunung yang sedang mengamuk, sungguh ironis. Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir buruk yang selalu menghampiri Kai. Mungkin Kai memang pantas mendapatkannya khukhukhu...

TBC

Huft...akhirnya selesai juga chap dua huwaaa lizz bahkan gg bisa ngebayangin kalau chap dua ini bisa lizz tulis, semoga gg mengecekan ya, lizz juga sangat berterima kasih karena Ka banyak membantu dan ikut andil dalam FF ini soalnya tanpa ancaman dari Ka mungkin lizz gg bakal bisa publish chap 2.

Dan maaf yang sebesarnya jika FF ini gg sesuai sama harapan Ka dan udah ngebuat ka jadi orang aneh di ff ini, makasih juga sudah recomen lagu untuk memudahkan lizz mendapat inspirasi menulis dan sepertinya lumayan berhasil wkwkwk.

Oh ya jika kalian memiliki lagu keren yang enak di dengar mau donk di bagiin sama lizz syukur-syukur lizz bisa dapet inspirasi lagi dan makin cepet update ff yang masih mengunung hehe.

Oke sudah itu aja dan makasih atas pembaca yang selalu memfollow memfavoritkan dan mereview.

Pai pai

NB : Xing Chi = Ika Zordick muahahahaha.


End file.
